Répertoire International des Sources Musicales
[[Файл:BWV1001.jpg|thumb|Пример музыкальной рукописи: Иоганн Себастьян Бах, Соната для скрипки соло, BWV 1001]] Международный каталог музыкальных источников ( ; сокращённо RISM, , ) — серия библиографических и нотографических справочников, субсидируемая Международным музыковедческим обществом (IMS) и Международной ассоциацией музыкальных библиотек (IAML). Первое заседание редакционного совета RISM (под эгидой Международного музыкального совета ЮНЕСКО) состоялось в 1952 году в Париже. Первым генеральным директором проекта был французский музыковед Франсуа Лезюр. RISM — крупнейший и единственный глобальный проект каталогизации письменных (преимущественно старинных) музыкальных источников: рукописных и печатных нот, музыкально-теоретических трактатов и либретто, хранящихся в библиотеках, архивах, монастырях, учебных заведениях и частных коллекциях. В RISM’е указывается, что существует и где хранится. В профессиональной среде RISM получил признание как надёжный источниковедческий справочник. В проекте принимают участие национальные рабочие группы из 36 стран. При этом отдельные тома RISM зачастую поручаются отдельным исследователям, признанным в мире источниковедам и музыковедам. Около 100 сотрудников описывают музыкальные источники, передавая свои описания в центральную редакцию RISM во Франкфурт-на-Майне. Публикации Публикации RISM’а распределяются по следующим сериям: * нотная персоналия (серия A) * тематико-систематическая часть (серия B) * перечень музыкальных библиотек (серия C) Кроме того рабочие группы регистрируют в рамках собственных проектов либретто, которые сохранились в этих странах. RISM серия A/I — Нотные публикации Серия A/I «Отдельные печатные издания до 1800 года» перечисляет авторские нотные публикации с 1500 до 1800 годов. Девять томов серии (1971—1981) включают более 78 000 музыкальных изданий 7 616 композиторов из 2 178 библиотек. С 1986 по 1999 год были опубликованы 4 дополнительных тома, в 2003 году — том с указателями издателей, печатников, гравёров и мест расположения издательств. Тома серии A/I публикует «Бэренрайтер» (Кассель). На 2011 год запланирован CD-ROM этой серии. Серия составлена по алфавиту имен композиторов и содержит только отдельные издания их произведений. Печатные сборники, включающие сочинения разных композиторов, публикуются в рамках серии B'''. Каждое библиографическое описание содержат следующие данные: * фамилия композитора * номер опуса или номер по указателю его сочинений (если известно) * название произведения * тип издания (партитура, отдельные инструментальные голоса, клавир и т. д.) * место издательства * издатель * дата публикации (если известна) RISM серия A/II — Нотные рукописи Серия '''A/II «Музыкальные рукописи после 1600 года» перечисляет только рукописные ноты. Они подробно описываются по единой схеме из более 100 пунктов и хранятся в базе данных центральной редакции RISM во Франкфурте-на-Майне. В настоящий момент RISM содержит более чем 870 000 указаний на сочинения около 25 000 композиторов (данные по состоянию на 2014 года). Сведения о рукописях поступают в настоящее время из 900 библиотек 37 стран: Австралии, Австрии, Белоруссии, Бельгии, Бразилии, Великобритании, Венгрии, Германии, Дании, Испании, Италии, Канады, Мексики, Нидерландов, Новой Зеландии, Норвегии, Латвии, Литвы, Польши, Португалии, России, Румынии, Словакии, Словении, США, Украины, Уругвая, Финляндии, Франции, Хорватии, Чехии, Швейцарии, Швеции и Японии. Тем самым банк данных RISM’а является самым объёмным из существующих в этой области. С 1995 года ежегодно из базы данных составляется кумулятивное издание на носителе CD-ROM, которое выпускается в издательстве K.G. Saur в Мюнхене. Интерфейс пользователя и вспомогательные тексты этой программы имеются на пяти языках (немецком, английском, французском, итальянском, испанском). Пользователи диска могут использовать многочисленные указатели, ограничивать поиск 15 критериями (фильтрами), среди них: * композитор * название (например «Аида» или «Симфонии») * тональность * исполнительский состав * нотный инципит * название роли (в музыкально-драматическом сочинении) * дата рукописи * номер по указателю сочинений композитора (если таковой имеется) вводится посредством цифровой и буквенной кодировки и ведёт (по возможности) к сочинению, которое занесено в базу данных. Поиск по нотному инципиту особенно ценен для идентификации безымянных сочинений. С 2002 года ежегодно обновляемая база данных RISM’а серии A/II доступна также в интернетеNISC, Inc., Baltimore.. Доступ (на платной основе) можно получить с любого персонального компьютера. CD-ROM или (бесплатный) доступ к онлайновой базе данных можно получить в большинстве крупных библиотек мира. Доступ к онлайновой версии RISM’а имеется в Научно-музыкальной библиотеке им. С. И. Танеева Московской государственной консерватории. RISM серия B Тома серии B', сгруппированные по системно-тематическому принципу, публикует мюнхенское издательство «Хенле»: * B/I и B/II: Recueils imprimés XVIe-XVIIIe siècles (2 тома) («неавторские» нотные сборники, опубликованные в XVI—XVIII веках); * B/III: The Theory of Music from the Carolingian Era up to c. 1500. Descriptive Catalogue of Manuscripts (6 томов) (рукописи западноевропейских теоретических трактатов о музыке от Каролингов до 1500 г.); * B/IV: Handschriften mit mehrstimmiger Musik des 11. bis 16. Jahrhunderts (5 томов, 1 дополнительный том) (рукописи многоголосной музыки XI—XVI веков); * B/V: Tropen- und Sequenzenhandschriften (нотные рукописи, содержащие тропы и секвенции); * B/VI: Écrits imprimés concernant la musique (2 тома) (раннепечатные трактаты о музыке); * B/VII: Handschriftlich überlieferte Lauten- und Gitarrentabulaturen des 15. bis 18. Jahrhunderts (рукописи лютневых и гитарных табулатур XV—XVIII веков''); * B/VIII: Das Deutsche Kirchenlied (2 тома, Кассель: издательство Bärenreiter) (немецкая церковная песня); * B/IX: Hebrew Sources (2 тома) (трактаты о музыке на иврите); * B/X: The Theory of Music in Arabic Writings c. 900—1900 (2 тома) (музыкально-теоретические трактаты на арабском языке); * B/XI: Ancient Greek Music Theory. A Catalogue Raisonné of Manuscripts (музыкально-теоретические трактаты на древнегреческом языке); * B/XII: Manuscrits persans concernant la musique (трактаты на языках персидской группы); * B/XIV: Les manuscrits du processionnal (2 тома) (рукописи григорианских процессионалов); * B/XV: Mehrstimmige Messen in Quellen aus Spanien, Portugal und Lateinamerika, ca. 1490—1630. (многоголосные мессы из Испании, Португалии и Латинской Америки периода 1490—1630 гг.). RISM серия C — Перечень музыкальных библиотек Серия '''C «Directory of music research libraries» в 5 томах представляет все музыкальные библиотеки, архивы и частные коллекции, в которых хранится исторический материал. Этот каталог музыкальных библиотек составлен вместе с издательским комитетом Международной ассоциации музыкальных библиотек, архивов и центров музыкальной документации (Association Internationale des Bibliothèques, Archives et Centres de Documentation Musicaux, АIBM). Опубликованный в 1999 году специальный том RISM — Сиглы библиотек: Полный указатель с 2006 года доступен на интернет-странице RISM’а, которая регулярно обновляется.RISM сиглы библиотек Пользователи (читатели) RISM’а * Музыковеды, в поисках точной информации (датировке, местонахождении и т. п.) об источниках (нотах, трактатах) своего исследования; * Исполнители, заинтересованные в расширении концертных программ, в разыскании оригинальных рукописей и изданий для более аутентичной интерпретации музыкальных сочинений; * Библиотекари, изучающие фонды своих коллег; * Букинисты и антиквары, которые, изучая сохранившиеся источники, устанавливают ценность предлагаемых ими к продаже изданий и рукописей. Примечания Библиография * RISM — Wissenschaftliche und technische Herausforderung musikhistorischer Quellenforschung im internationalen Rahmen. Academic and Technical Challenges of Musicological Source Research in an International Framework, hg. von Martina Falletta, Renate Hüsken und Klaus Keil, Hildesheim: Olms 2010 (= Studien und Materialien zur Musikwissenschaft 58), 380 S. mit s/w Abbildungen, ISBN 978-3-487-14431-3 * Кайль, Клаус: Работа РИСМа. Серия АII: Музыкальные рукописи после 1600 года, в: Русские музыкальные архивы за рубежом. Зарубежные музыкальные архивы в России, Москва 2002, с. 28-33 (= Московская государственная консерватория имени П. И. Чайковского, сборник 40) * Кайль, Клаус: Собрание Кестнера в городской библиотеке Ганновера и его каталогизация через RISM, в: Градобоева, Н. В. / Пуртов, Ф. Э. (ред.) Вопросы музыкального источниковедения и библиографии, Санкт-Петербург 2001, с. 74-89 * Union der deutschen Akademien der Wissenschaften: Musikwissenschaftliche Editionen, Jahresbericht 2007, Mainz 2008, S. 59-68 (Годовой отчёт за 2007 год на немецком языке) * Fontes Artis Musicae, LV/1 (2008), pp. 44-50 (Годовой отчёт за 2007 год на немецком и английском языках) * Acta Musicologica, LXXX/1 (2008), pp. 135-142 (Годовой отчёт за 2007 год на немецком и английском языках) Ссылки * Répertoire International des Sources Musicales * Онлайновый поиск внутри RISM * Поиск по рукописям RISM (британский отдел) Категория:Библиографические справочники и базы данных Категория:Некоммерческие организации Категория:Музыкальные организации